One guy too many?
by Charmed Nostalgia
Summary: Gwen is not a one man type of girl. She goes back and forth between four different guys. When one finds out what she has been doing and that he is not the only man in her life his persona turns dark. She receives threats but no one is acting differently..
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings - Gwen/Rhys, Gwen/Jack, Gwen/Owen, Gwen/Ianto mentions of Jack/Ianto**

**Spoilers - none that I can think of...**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters. It's so sad.... :(**

**Summary - Gwen is not a one man type of girl. Lets just say she gets around. She goes back and forth between four different guys and when one finds out what she has been doing and that he is not the only man in her life his persona turns dark. When she starts to receive threatening phone calls and suspicious emails she begins to worry. But none of the four guys are acting differently when they are around her. What does she do?**

Gwen has a boyfriend. His name is Rhys. He is a manager at a haulage firm and cannot believe he has a girlfriend as wonderful as Gwen Cooper.

Gwen has a boyfriend. His name is Owen. Owen has a bad history of girlfriends in the past cheating on him so he is so happy that he has finally found one as loyal and loving as Gwen.

Gwen has a boyfriend. His name is Ianto. Ianto recently broke up with his boyfriend Jack when he fell in love with Gwen. Although it was hard for him, he knew that he loved Gwen and made his decision.

Gwen has a boyfriend. His name is Jack. Jack recently split up with his boyfriend Ianto when he fell in love with Gwen. When he made the split, oddly enough when he told Ianto he had found someone else, Ianto simply replied. "Yeah same."

Gwen entered the Hub. Ianto was sitting there working on his computer. He looked up as she entered and smiled.

"Hey Gwen"

"Hey gorgeous" she said smiling. "How are you this morning?"

"Great now I have seen you!" Ianto replied. "Are you still good for tonight, Rift permitting?"

"Of course" she replied swooping in for a kiss. "Gotta go, Jack will kill me, I'm late again!"

"Tell me if he tries to kiss you again, I'll punch him!"

Gwen laughed, though inwardly wincing. That was a time when she had nearly got kissed by Jack in front of Owen and Ianto. Luckily she managed to dodge him and say "In your dreams Jack!" She turned and winked at him when the others weren't looking.

"Thanks" said Gwen. "Push the button for me?"

"Anything for you" said Ianto and pressed the button which would allow her access to the main hub.

Gwen went down to the autopsy bay next. Owen was dissecting something alien and disgusting so she kept her distance.

"Hey Owen!"

"Gwen!" He turned and smiled at her. Since the start of his relationship with Gwen he had become much warmer towards everyone. Everyone but Gwen had no idea why. "I would come and hug you but I am covered in bits of, well, I'm not sure actually."

"It's alright Owen" said Gwen and she blew him a kiss.

Owen turned to her. "So, are we still ok for tonight?"

"Tonight? Oh I'm sorry sweetheart I'm busy!"

"What?" asked Owen. His face was completely crushed, he looked so disappointed. Gwen hated putting that there so she said

"But I can try to get out of it!" Owen's face brightened and he replied

"Thank you! You're the best girlfriend ever! I have it all planned…"

"Please" she said, raising her hands in front of her. "Leave it as a surprise."

Owen beamed at her and blew her lots of kisses.

She sighed to herself before heading up to Jack's office. She put a smile on her face before going in and saying "Hey".

Jack looked up and his face broke into a smile. "Hey you" he said. He looked sad and Gwen went up to him and asked "what's wrong?"

"Everything" said Jack. Just then, Gwen's mobile rang. It was Rhys. She looked apologetic and said "It's my neighbor, she's pregnant, sorry I have to take this…"

Jack nodded and went back to brooding.

"Rhys?" she asked when she was out of earshot of Jack's office.

"Gwen, I have booked us a table for tonight. Your favorite restaurant at 8! Don't be late!"

"Rhys-" she started.

"Sorry got to go. Can't wait to see you later!"

The line went dead.

Gwen was now starting to panic. What on earth was she going to do?

She went into Jack's office. He was looking considerably brighter and was typing away at his computer.

"You look better" she commented. Jack nodded and looked up at her smiling.

"You Gwen Cooper are taking a holiday with me"

"Great" she replied. "When?"

"Tonight" he replied. "We get back on Monday" Just as she was about to interrupt he said "that is just what I need, some time away."

Gwen shut her mouth.

Jack smiled at her. "I don't deserve you Gwen Cooper. Just picture it, just us and a bed for a whole weekend."

She moaned as he kissed her passionately.

What on earth was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen was on edge for the rest of the morning. Who was she going to let down? She could see it now – Owen's disappointed pout, Jack's look that looked remarkably like a kicked puppy. Rhys' anger of being let down and Ianto's inner despair but cool exterior.

What was she going to do?

Then something clicked in her mind. She grabbed the box of retcon. She had a plan, to erase their memories of this night so none of them would remember being stood up. The only difficulty was how to get them all to take the retcon. Luckily for her a situation arose and she took her chance.

Owen, Ianto and Jack came back from a weevil hunt exhausted and injured. Gwen rushed off on their arrival for 'painkillers'. They took it, none of them in their exhausted state realised that Gwen had spiked them with retcon.

Later that evening

After slipping Rhys the retcon in a cup of coffee she had 'bought' him (it had actually been made by Ianto) Gwen went home. She put a pizza in the microwave, then sat down in front of the TV. She wondered what the four men were doing now...

Owen was at home getting ready for Gwen. He had set up a romantic candlelit dinner for himself and Gwen. He had put a lot of effort into it and he hoped that she would appreciate it. Of course she would! When she got here of course. He kept glancing at his watch, where was she??

Rhys was sitting in Gwen's favourite restaurant. He had ordered Gwen a coffee, which was getting cold. He really hoped that she turned up soon, he was feeling rather tired. So much for that coffee earlier waking him up! He kept glancing at his watch, where was she??

Jack had finished packing for the weekend away and was waiting for Gwen to meet him in the main hub. She was now late and Jack was beginning to worry. He turned on the CCTV and saw that Ianto was still there in the tourist office with a bunch of roses. Jack felt a pang of, was that jealousy? He thought he had got over Ianto. Where was Gwen? He kept glancing at his watch, where was she??

Ianto was waiting for Gwen at the tourist office. He was waiting for her with a bunch of roses. He was really looking forward to tonight, he had spent most of the day planning it. He kept glancing at his watch, where was she??

Three hours later

Owen started to clear up. He had clearly been stood-up. He was tired and upset and just wanted to sleep. He blew out the candles and put them back in the draw, half-melted and useless. He sat himself down with a lot of alcohol in front of the TV feeling alone and sorry for himself.

Rhys had finally left the restaurant. He was fed up with all the stares of the other diners that he was sitting alone and all the sympathetic looks that the waiters kept giving him for being stood up. He walked through the streets of Cardiff. He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep angry at Gwen for long, she just needed to put on her 'sorry' face and he turned to mush. As soon as he got home he went straight to the fridge and downed a lot of alcohol and sat down on the couch.

Jack had given up hope. Maybe Gwen thought that he was pushing her too much with going away. Maybe it was too early to do that? He would have to look up on the internet about 21st century dating 'rules'. He turned on his computer and saw Ianto still there in the tourist office. They had both been stood up. Jack got up, Ianto looked upset, and the roses were in the bin. Maybe he could offer some comfort and company.

Ianto was devastated. For once he didn't bother to keep his feelings hidden. He had given up Jack for Gwen and was now slightly regretting it. Gwen never wanted to show love towards him in front of the others, she always insisted on keeping it 'secret'. He hadn't minded, if that was what she wanted then he would do it.

He was woken up from his thoughts of doom by Jack.

"Been stood up?"

Ianto nodded and sighed. Jack sat down on the edge of the desk and said "me too".

Ianto looked up. "Someone stood YOU up? Goodness me they must be mad I would never stand you up!"

"You know" Jack said. "That was exactly what I was going to say to you."

"Really?" Ianto breathed, Jack's face was mere inches from his own.

"Yeah" Jack replied. "Whoever they are, they are a fool. They obviously don't know what they are missing."

Jack crossed over to the bin and took out the roses. He gaped at the name on the card.

"Ianto" he said. "Why were you giving roses to Gwen?"

Ianto looked up surprised. "She's my girlfriend"

"What?" Jack yelped. "Gwen is MY girlfriend! She was meant to be going away with me this weekend!"

Ianto looked up. "Yeah this is really funny Jack!"

"It's no joke Ianto"

Ianto looked into his eyes. "Blimey it is true. I can always tell when you are lying."

"So Gwen was cheating on us, with each other!"

"You don't think that she was with Owen as well do you? He said that he had a date tonight."

"Let's ring him" said Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings – language. Mainly by Owen but he finds out about Gwen and Jack so it is to be expected!**

**I just read through my story and I realised that I hadn't included Tosh!! So she is in this chapter! There is also mentions of Tosh/Owen too Xx**

**Sorry about the wait... please review!!!!! **

Owen was sitting at home. He hadn't moved from the sofa except to get more alcohol. He couldn't help wishing that there had been some mistake, that Gwen had forgotten or... she couldn't make it. But deep inside he knew the truth. She was just like all his other girlfriends, who had all cheated on him or left him. Now he felt thoroughly depressed.

His phone rang. Was it Gwen? He felt a little hopeful bubble in his chest as he hobbled across the room to his mobile. The bubble deflated. It was Jack.

He knew that he should really answer it. It could be a crisis at work. But, he thought, he really was too drunk to go into work.

The phone stopped ringing. Owen had only a few seconds of blissful silence before his landline started ringing and his mobile started again. He stomped over to his mobile and picked it up.

"This is Owens's voicemail. Don't leave a message" he said irritably.

"Hmm the last time you said that you had just got dumped. Am I right?"

"Bloody Harkness. I'm too drunk to come into work now piss off"

"Wait Owen don't hang up! This isn't about work! I just got stood up too." There was a pause.

"Really? Someone stood YOU up? And you just admitted it?!"

"Owen. Was it Gwen who stood you up?"

Owen sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true. I always thought that she was too good for me, so I don't know why I am so shocked that she was cheating on me with you-"

"And Ianto!"

"What? She was going out with the teaboy too? Oh this is just embarrassing!"

"Oi!" Came a voice.

"Ianto's with you isn't he? Great. I'll blame the booze."

There was silence.

"Owen I'm sorry. I only found out, and Ianto did too tonight."

Owen interrupted. "What about Tosh?"

"What about her? Gwen isn't going out with her too is she?"

"No Harkness that isn't what I meant!" Jack grinned. "Do you think that she knew anything about this?"

"I have no idea, I'll call her and phone you back."

"Ok" Owen said. He sounded exhausted. Or maybe he just felt depressed like the other two did. "I'll speak to you later." He hung up the phone and flopped back down on the sofa. Despite all the alcohol he really didn't feel that drunk. Bloody Gwen. He felt tears blur his vision and he gave in to them.

Jack phoned Tosh as soon as he got off the phone to Owen. She answered after two rings.

"Hello Jack. Why is the world ending this time?"

"Hey Tosh. I'm sorry I woke you. The world isn't ending, just for Ianto, Owen and me."

"What do you mean?" asked Tosh. She sounded much more awake.

"Were you aware that she was going out with all three of us?"

There was silence. "Tosh? Did you know anything?"

" I knew that she was with Owen because he has seemed so happy lately and he told me. You and Ianto, no idea. Did you guys break up then?"

"Yeah" sighed Jack. He looked across at Ianto who was looking at him. "Never regretted it more now. We both did it for Gwen, neither of us realised."

"It may be nothing" said Tosh. "But I heard Gwen speaking to a guy called Rhys earlier."

"She told me that that was her ex!" said Ianto.

"Oh, hello Ianto!" said Tosh. "I am sorry to hear about Gwen."

"Thanks" said Ianto quietly.

"So you think that this guy may be with Gwen too?" asked Jack.

"It is certainly possible" replied Tosh. "I can find out his number if you like?"

"Thanks Tosh. Text it to Ianto while I update Owen. He'll want to know what is going on."

"How is he?" asked Tosh.

"Heartbroken Tosh." Said Jack bluntly. "I can't believe that Gwen would do this to him."

"I can't believe that she didn't think that one of you wouldn't find out!" said Tosh.

"Yes, well. We did." Said Jack shortly. "I'll call you back Tosh."

He hung up the phone. Tosh looked down at it before placing it down on the bed next to her. It had hurt when Owen told her of his relationship with Gwen, but she knew that he was happy. Now though, she felt so angry at Gwen for doing this to him, and Ianto and Jack. She wasn't going to get away with this.

"Owen, it's Jack. Just got off the phone with Tosh. She said that it is possible that she is with another guy called Rhys Williams, she is getting hold of his number-"

"What?" yelped Owen. "There is ANOTHER guy?"

"It's possible." Replied Jack calmly. "We can't know for sure until we have contacted him."

"That b***h!"

"Owen" said Jack. "It's ok to be angry."

Owen took a deep calming breath. "So we are going to tell this guy Rhys too?"

"Yep" said Jack. "Then we need to discuss what we are going to do about Gwen."

Owen was silent.

"Tosh has texted through Rhys' number" came Ianto's voice after a brief pause. "Shall we call him now?"

"Yep" said Jack. "He has the right to know now. Right Owen, I'll call you back."

He disconnected the call. Owen took the phone away from his ear and stared at it until his vision became blurry once more. He settled down on the sofa and broke down.

A text message appeared on the screen. He fumbled for it. He opened up the message.

_Owen I am very sorry about Gwen. I just want to let you know that I am here for you and please let me know if I can do anything to help. T x_

Despite his tears, Owen found himself smiling. Maybe there was a light in the darkness after all.

Meanwhile, back at the Hub Jack was preparing to call Rhys. Before he could start the call he heard Ianto speak.

"Did you mean it? That you have never regretted splitting up with me more?"

Jack turned towards him, his face close to his. "Of course I mean it" he replied. Ianto smiled and so did Jack.

"We'd better phone Rhys" said Ianto.

"Yeah" said Jack. "We should." But he didn't move. He leaned in closer at the same time that Ianto did too. It felt so right. They were so close...

The moment was ruined by Ianto's phone ringing. It was Tosh sending the number through again, thinking that he hadn't got it. He quickly sent back a reply and turned back to Jack but Jack was already on the phone.

"Rhys Williams? Hi this is Jack Harkness."

**Reviews are love! Maybe they will get Jack and Ianto back together??? Lol! Please review! Next chapter up soon!**


End file.
